The present invention relates to a medicine bottle accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to a medicine bottle accessory for a medicine bottle having an open top.
Objects of the invention are to provide a medicine bottle accessory of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, utilized with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit a person with a contagious illness to consume medicine without spreading his contagion through utensils which would otherwise be used. The medicine bottle accessory of the invention provides a personal spoon for the consumer of medicine, thereby preventing the spread of contagion.